Love Me
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Ryoma comes back from America and when he comes back he finds something unusual about Sakuno!  What happens when he finds Sakuno and Tezuka together?  READ TO FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter One**

_"Airplane from America has just landed in Tokyo and is soon to come to a stop. Please wait near designated spots for people leaving the plane."_

A seventeen year old boy or more like a man came out of the plane and looked for his bags. He rolled his bag and carried a tennis case. He wore a white cap with an 'R' on the front. He looked around and smirked. He walked down the coward airport to get to the exit. "Ryoma-San!" Someone yelled.

The teenager looked up to find the source of the voice. A hand was raised in the air towards him. He walked over to her and couldn't help but be shocked. "Ryuzaki." He whispered.

She nodded her head. Her long brunette hair was let down and she was wearing a simple summer dress and sandals with an inch heel on it. She extended her hand out to him. "It's been a while." She said while adding a smile.

Ryoma nodded his head and took her hand awkwardly and shook it. "You've gotten bigger." Ryoma said while looking her up and down.

Sakuno frowned and turned. "Thank you, we better hurry back."

Ryoma looked at her back in confusion. Usually, she would have blushed and started to stutter. He followed her in silence as she called for a taxi and they were driven to their old school. The drive was quiet and awkward. Ryoma looked over at Sakuno to see her looking at something through her phone and then smiling. "Boyfriend?" Ryoma asked as causally as he could.

Sakuno shook her head. "Tomo-Chan sent me a funny picture." She said and showed it to him.

It was a picture of two girls smiling in the camera and another one having a rape face between them without their realization. Ryoma smirked. Sakuno shut her phone and that was the only thing they said in the taxi. They had made it to Seishun Academy. Everyone on the tennis team with Ryoma were standing at the gate smiling. "RYOMA/ECHIZEN!" They said happily.

Eiji and Momoshiro tackled Ryoma down. Tezuka looked at Sakuno. "It's been a while Ryuzaki-Chan." Tezuka said.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Good morning."  
>Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "<em>Why is Tezuka-Sempai acting like that around Ryuzaki?"<em>

"Ryoma still likes Sakuno!" Momoshiro said aloud.

"SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled as he smacked him in head.

Momoshiro laughed and started to mess with Ryoma. "Ochibi is still short even though he's seventeen."  
>Ryoma stood up and looked down at his sempai. "You're one to talk Kikumaru-Sempai."<br>Eiji couldn't help but laugh, "I'm still flexible though!"

Oishi patted Ryoma on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back."

Ryoma smiled. "It's good to be back."  
>After some time of talking and playing, everyone had settled down and were lying in the grass. "What high school are you planning to go to?" Oishi asked.<p>

Ryoma pondered it. "Didn't coach say that Seishun was now extended to high school?" He asked.

"Yeah, a few years back when you were in 8th grade in America she had thought of making Seishun up to high school." Oishi informed him.

"Then, I'm going here for high school." Ryoma stated.

Momoshiro looked around. "What happened to Sakuno?"

Everyone looked at him then around. "Tezuka too." Oishi said.

Ryoma gritted his teeth and stood up. "I'll go look around."  
>Momoshiro was about to get up and go as well but Kaidoh held his shoulder and shook his head. "He doesn't know about what went on between Tezuka and Sakuno." Kaidoh said.<p>

Momoshiro looked down. "I don't think Echizen should seem them together without warning first."  
>Inui pushed up his glasses and flipped through his notebook. "98% Echizen will run into them together."<p>

They sighed/

**(With Ryoma)**

He looked around and couldn't find them anywhere. "Tezuka-Sempai." He heard a soft voice say.

He followed the origins of the voice to the back of the gym. He stopped at the corner and took out his phone with a mirror cover and reflected it to see who it was. It was no other then Tezuka and Sakuno. Sakuno was pinned against Tezuka and the gym building. "I want you back." He whispered and leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Sakuno shook her head. "No, not again."  
>Tezuka looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes. He grabbed her arms and forcefully kissed her. She resisted but then gave in and kissed back. After a bit Tezuka broke the kiss off. "Will you?"<br>"No." Sakuno said flatly.

Tezuka frowned and released her. "Just because Echizen is here doesn't me I won't keep trying."  
>"Who ever said I liked him?" Sakuno snapped, "I've never loved him."<br>Tezuka looked at with pity and sadness mixed together. "You don't have to lie. I know you where devastated when he left to America."  
>Sakuno frowned. "You caught me, but I've changed, I'm not in love with him anymore."<br>He just turned away. "Think again about your answer."  
>Ryoma hid behind the cracks of the building waiting for Tezuka to pass. He had but, Sakuno hadn't yet. "I won't." She said and then she passed.<p>

Ryoma felt confused, what had happened between Tezuka and Sakuno when he was gone. Why didn't she ask him to stay? Why didn't he stay even though he knew she liked him? Why didn't he notice that he had fallen in love with her? These questions ran through his head over and over again and he couldn't figure out the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 2**

_**-Previously Chapter-**_

_Ryoma felt confused, what had happened between Tezuka and Sakuno when he was gone. Why didn't she ask him to stay? Why didn't he stay even though he knew she liked him? Why didn't he notice that he had fallen in love with her? These questions ran through his head over and over again and he couldn't figure out the answer. _

**-Currently-**

The girls were fawning of Ryoma and trying to touch him. Ryoma looked through the heads of girls for Sakuno to find her no where in the crowd. He looked in the halls to find her no where. He frowned and his frowned deepened when he got into his class. "Sakuno-Chan~! Go out with me! Use my textbook! Use me!" And so on.

Sakuno caught Ryoma making a gagging motion and couldn't help but smirk. All the boys glared at Ryoma wondering how he had made her laugh. The bell had rung and all the boys and girls had gone to their respectable seats and classrooms. The teacher came in and clapped his hands. "Alright kids, I know you guys are old enough to know what's right and wrong but it seems someone in this class as thought it would be funny to put a push pin in my chair." The teacher said showing the pin, "Fess up now or the whole class will end up taking the punishment."

The whole class was silent. The teacher sighed in disappointment but then saw someone's had raise up. The boys gasped when they saw it was Sakuno's hand that went up. "Sorry sensei, that was my fault." She said, "I thought it would funny to make you jump out of your seat."  
>The teacher shook his head sadly. "Go outside." He said while pointing to the door.<p>

Sakuno stood up and left just like that. The boys around started to whisper and so did the girls. Ryoma's brow lifted, "_When did Ryuzaki start acting like a bad girl? She's always the teacher's pet."  
><em> "Sakuno-Chan is just too nice." Someone whispered.

Ryoma turned to see three boys talking in a huddle. "She always takes the blame when someone else does something wrong." The other said.

"That's mean, they should just fess up." The other said.

"Sakuno-Chan is just too nice for her own good." A girl said.

"She's just showing off." Another girl said.

Ryoma was about to say something but someone beat him to the punch. "Shut up!" Someone screamed, "Say something else bad about her I'll beat the crap out of you."  
>Everyone turned to the booming voice to see Tomo right in front of the girl who had talked trash about Sakuno. The girl snorted. "Like you can do jack shit to me." The girl said standing up and showing she was a few inches taller then her.<p>

Tomo smirked. "You shouldn't say that."

Tomo got the girl in the stomach. The girl gasped and lost her breath. She sat back in her seat trying to get air circulating back in her. "Don't talk big." Tomo said triumphantly, "Unless you can actually pack a punch with me."

The girl gritted her teeth and said something under her breath. The teacher and Sakuno had just come back inside and where looking around. "Tomo-Chan?" Sakuno said in confusion, "What's wrong?"  
>Tomo smiled and hugged Sakuno happily. "Nothing! The girl just had a cool picture on her phone and I just had to see it!"<p>

Sakuno looked at Tomo and then at the girl curled in her seat and lifted a brow. "Uh huh?" She said, "I'll ask about it later."  
>Tomo stuck out her tongue. The teacher cleared his throat to show he was still here. "Everyone back in your seat. Yamako-San do you need to go to the nurse?"<p>

The girl named Yamako shook her head.

**-Lunch-**

Classes had flown by fast and Ryoma was starving. "ECHIZEN!" Someone screamed.

Ryoma turned to see Horio, Kato, and Mizuno walking over to him. "What?" He said in his usual stoic voice.

"How are you?" Kato asked in his usual polite voice.

"Alright." He said.

"How was your stay at America?" Mizuno asked.

"Alright."  
>"My two years of tennis experience-"<p>

"That's getting old Horio-Kun." Kato said with a sigh, "You've been saying that for the past how many years?"  
>"Since we've met." Mizuno finished with a sigh.<p>

Horio turned beet red. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled.

Kato and Mizuno laughed. "SAKUNO-CHAN~! SIT NEXT TO ME!" A bunch of boys yelled.

Sakuno smiled sadly. "Sorry, I was planning to eat with Tomo-Chan." She said, "Maybe tomorrow?"

The boys looked happily at her like dogs. She walked away with her lunch. Ryoma followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight. "If you're wondering if Ryuzaki has a crush on you still you're way off." Horio said bluntly.

Ryoma looked at him with his usual bored expression. "I think she started putting her hair down…like a few months after you left?" Mizuno said in a question.

Kato nodded his head. "She didn't look very happy though those few months but then she was happy when she was with Tezuka-Sempai."  
>"That was weird!" Horio said, "I can't believe Tezuka-Sempai had asked her out!"<p>

Kato and Mizuno both shrugged. "What do you think Ryo-…where did Ryoma-Kun go?" Kato asked while looking around.

All three boys looked around to find the tennis star no where near them. Ryoma had followed Sakuno after hearing about her 'change'. He followed her a few feet away quiet as a ninja. She had gone up the stairs to the roof. Ryoma was curious why she would go up there. He was sure if what he head correctly a while back about Tomo was that she was afraid of heights. So why would she be she be up on the roof that's three stories high?

**YOU"LL SEE! MWUHAHAHAHHA**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 3**

**-Previous Chapter-**

_All three boys looked around to find the tennis star no where near them. Ryoma had followed Sakuno after hearing about her 'change'. He followed her a few feet away quiet as a ninja. She had gone up the stairs to the roof. Ryoma was curious why she would go up there. He was sure if what he head correctly a while back about Tomo was that she was afraid of heights. So why would she be she be up on the roof that's three stories high?_

**-Chapter 3-**

Ryoma walked up the stairs to the door that led to the roof and pressed his ear against it. "Yes?" He heard Sakuno say.

"Don't act like a polite girl you little tramp!" Another girl snapped.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't you give me that crap!"

Ryoma opened the door and found the girl grabbed Sakuno's collar and looking as if she was about to punch her. Sakuno had a smirk on her place but it turned into a frown once she saw Ryoma. When the girl saw Ryoma she turned bright red and released Sakuno's collar. "Echizen-Kun!" She said, "I was just-"

"Don't try to make excuses." Ryoma said coldly, "Just leave already."

The girl ran off crying. Ryoma turned to see Sakuno walking away. "Hey." Ryoma called.

Sakuno continued walking without even glancing behind her. "I said wait god damn it." Ryoma said as he grabbed her wrist.

Sakuno wouldn't look at him. "Look at me." Ryoma snapped.

Ryoma frowned. He tugged on Sakuno's wrist and made her face him. She tried to evade his eyes but was unable to. "What do you want?" She asked

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ryoma asked, "Why are you acting this way?"

Sakuno frowned. "What? You think I can just wait for you and never batter an eye when another boy asks me out?" Sakuno snapped, "I waited for you for so long and I gave up when you didn't reply to any of my texts or emails!"  
>Sakuno tugged her hand away from his grasped. "I'll admit it, I loved you!" She started to cry, "But I just couldn't wait for you forever."<p>

Sakuno ran away from Ryoma leaving him stunned and in a haze.

**-After School-**

"Sakuno let's grab something to eat?" Tomo asked.

Sakuno shook her head. "Sorry, I have practice."  
>Tomo nodded her head in understand. "You want me to wait for you?" She asked.<p>

Sakuno smiled but shook her head. "Practice won't be ending till later today."  
>Tomo nodded her head and then looked concerned at Sakuno. "I heard what happened during lunch."<br>Sakuno frowned. Tomo saw her and shook her head. "Never mind…I'll see you later then."

"Bye Tomo-Chan."

Tomo had left Sakuno by herself in class. Sakuno sighed when the door closed. She looked out of the window and stared out. The door creaked open and Sakuno looked to see Ryoma. Sakuno got up and left through the other door without saying anything to him. "Ryuzaki wait." He said.

She ignored him and continued down the hall to the stairs and to the girls' changing room. "I said wait god damn it."

"No running in the halls, Echizen-Kun." Sakuno said. "And no yelling either, you'll disturb the other students."  
>"There's no one here!"<p>

"Are you sure about that?"  
>Ryoma sighed in frustration. "Will you just listen to me?" He asked.<p>

"No." Sakuno said and turned and made her way down the stairs.

Ryoma was left shocked. _She just flat out said no._ He couldn't help but laugh.

**-Tennis Practice-**

"Yamano-San you're not moving your feet fast enough!" Sakuno said as she pointed to the freshman's foot.

"Hai!" She said and continued hitting the ball.

Sakuno smiled. "Sakuno-San!" A sophomore called, "Let's play."  
>Sakuno nodded her head. "Sure!"<p>

Sakuno had tied her head in a pony tail and had positioned herself to serve. "Ready?" She asked.

The sophomore nodded her head. "Give me your all!"  
>Sakuno tossed the ball and slammed her racket against it. The ball went flying and bounced up and hit the fence. "15 love." Sakuno called out and took another ball out.<p>

Sakuno tossed the ball up and was about to hit it when she saw Ryoma watching. She had hit the ball with the tip of her racket and it hit the fence. Sakuno sighed and grabbed another ball and served it. The sophomore was exhausted after playing Sakuno. "Good game."  
>Sakuno smiled. "Same to you."<p>

"Practice is over!" The coach said.

"Hai!" The girl said, "Alrigato Sensei!"  
>All the girls left laughing and talking. Sakuno grabbed her bag and wiped the towel against her face. "Shouldn't you be at practice?" Sakuno asked.<p>

Ryoma shrugged. "I haven't turned in my application yet."  
>Sakuno opened the gate. "You should, or else you won't be able to apply later." She said and pasted him to change.<p>

Ryoma turned. "Let's grab something to eat." He said.

Sakuno turned and gave him a what face. "Let's get something to eat." He repeated.

"I don't want to." She said, "Anyways, I still have homework."  
>"I'll help you with it after we eat."<br>"Oba-Chan will be worried."  
>"Tell her your with me."<br>Sakuno frowned. "I don't want to go with you."  
>"Then I'll force you." He said sternly.<p>

Sakuno couldn't help but smirk. "If you can."  
>"Is that a challenge Ryuzaki?"<p>

"It is Echizen."

Ryoma laughed. "Fine then, if I catch you, you'll have to go and eat with me."  
>Sakuno nodded her head. "If you don't then you won't bring anything up about us meeting anywhere out of school."<br>"Deal."  
>Sakuno walked over to the changing room. "May the best person win." She said as she walked away.<p>

"And may the victor be victorious." Ryoma said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Me**

**Chapter 4**

_**-Previous Chapter-**_

_Ryoma laughed. "Fine then, if I catch you, you'll have to go and eat with me."  
>Sakuno nodded her head. "If you don't then you won't bring anything up about us meeting anywhere out of school."<br>"Deal."  
>Sakuno walked over to the changing room. "May the best person win." She said as she walked away.<em>

"_And may the victor be victorious." Ryoma said._

**-Currently-(Sakuno's POV)**

I was running out of the girls' changing room and trying to get as far away from there as possible. Where was I suppose to go? I mentally slapped myself for agreeing to do such a childish thing. I looked around to see if Ryo- I mean Echizen was following and turned a corner and hid in between the two building of the gym and school. I looked up at the school. I didn't want anything to do with him…I just can't bare to fall in love with him and then have him leave and not even tell anyone in class! Really? You can't even at least tell the person who talks to you during and out of class that you're going to go off and leave and not come back until oh I don't know how many years? What kind of jerk does that? I slid down and sat down on my bottom and felt the cool concrete wall against my back. I looked up at the sky. "Where should I go?" I asked myself.

"To grab some food with me." Someone said.

I jumped and couldn't help but back up and get ready to run. "Hey!" They said and grabbed my wrist.

I was freaked out. I didn't want to eat with him or else I know the feelings that I locked up in my heart would open and I'd fall right back in love with him. I looked up and couldn't help but laugh. I was so worried that I didn't even know if it was a girl or boy. The person was Tomo. I smiled. "I thought you left already Tomo-Chan?" I said while calming down.

Tomo crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I was going to but, I left something here and just got it. And look what I found," She said gesturing to me, "Are you playing hide-and-seek with the middle schoolers again?"

I shook my head. "Something like that." I said with a smile, "So what did you say?"  
>Tomo grinned. "Let's go and grabbed something to eat, I'm starved."<br>I nodded my head. "Sur-"  
>"Sorry, she's taken." Someone interrupted me.<p>

I gasped and turned around to the other side of the slit between the two buildings. There stood the person I was dreading to see at the moment. "Ryoma-Sama?" Tomo said in a mix of excitement and confusion.

Yes, Tomo still couldn't help call Ryo-ehem…Echizen-Kun "Ryoma-Sama". I patted Tomo on the shoulder and squeezed pasted her. "Sorry, "I said sadly, "I got to get away from him."

I sped off out of the gates of the school. I looked behind me to find Ryoma around 10-15 yards away from me. I sprinted out of the school gates and towards the shopping center. I pasted some boys who looked at me crazy for running that fast. Some girls pointed at me and giggled. I sighed. This is all his fault. I looked around and saw the bus rounding the corner a few yards away from its stop and ran towards it. I sped up as fast as my legs would carry me and jumped onto the bus. I slid my bus card against the key and the door shut. I sat down and looked out the window to see Echizen-Kun running over to the bus stop. Sadly, the bus was half a block away from its stop by the time he got there. I looked through the window to see him look angry and then…sad? I shook my head. That couldn't be. I face forward and just enjoyed the bliss of not having to run.

**(Ryoma POV)**

I had let Ryuzaki have a head start yet I didn't know she was that fast. I had followed her all the way to the bus stop when she went on! What the hell! I didn't make it on time and the bus left. I frowned but then I remembered what bus she had gotten on. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. I use to take that bus when I was in middle school and getting to tennis practice early in the morning. I knew the schedule like the back of my hand. I ran towards the stop after the one it was going to go to and waited to see her face.

**(Normal POV)**

Sakuno was sitting comfortably in the seat and waited for the bus to stop near her home so she could just end this. Sakuno looked outside the window to the streets. The bus wouldn't stop near her house until another half an hour. She closed her eyes but then quickly opened them when she saw the familiar golden eyes and jet black hair looking at her with a smirk placed on its face. She sat up and looked around but there was no other exit besides the one in the front. Sakuno was screwed and was going to have to go out with Ryoma but just then, an idea popped into her head. She smiled and just waited for Ryoma. The bus had stopped and the doors had opened. Time passed painfully slow and Sakuno's insides were tingling with excitement. Ryoma stepped on the bus and flashed his bus card against the key and walked onto the aisle and looked at Sakuno. Sakuno looked away as if she didn't know him and waited for him to come to her.

Ryoma's quiet steps could still be heard because of the metal floor making a tink-tink-tink sound as he stepped. There was a fair amount of people around Sakuno and she licked her lips. "Let's go." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked at him with a confused look. The passengers looked at Ryoma and then at Sakuno. The bus driver looked through the review mirror and closed the door. "Young man, please sit down."

Ryoma looked at the bus driver and then at Sakuno and sat next to her. The bus driver had started to drive and the people on board looked away. "Let's go and grab something to eat." Ryoma repeated.

Sakuno looked out the window as if he hadn't said anything. Ryoma frowned. "We made a deal." He said.

Sakuno looked at him and then screamed and pushed Ryoma away. "Pervert!" She screamed, "He touched me!"

Ryoma's jaw dropped low. Sakuno stood up and ran out of the bus and into the shopping district it stopped at. Sakuno and Ryoma eyes met and Sakuno stuck out her tongue and made the solute sign with her index finger and middle finger and pointed at him and walked away.

**(Ryoma POV)**

I couldn't believe Ryuzaki pulled something like this me! Geez! What kind of innocent girl does that? I thought it over again. Maybe she isn't the same person as she was before I left. I sighed. I had some how manage to make them believe what I was saying but they still gave me dirty looks and let me off of the bus but like half an hour later! I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and slipped back on my cap and looked around the shopping district. I still couldn't help but smile. That was a sneaky thing to do and I liked it.

**(Sakuno POV)**

The look on his face was hilarious! He looked so shocked and confused! I wiped the tears from laughing away and walked around the shopping district. I opened my wallet to see how much money I had and shrugged. I guess I could go shopping since I'm here and find something to disguise myself in. I had walked into the women's section and looked through the dresses. It was almost summer and the heat was already here. I looked through the dresses and saw a plain white dress with spaghetti straps and was a little short and only reached up to the beginning of my knee cap and thigh. I tried it on and I thought it just looked awesome! I came out wearing it and twirled around in front of the worker. She smiled happily and gave me the thumbs up. I paid for it and left wearing it. I looked around and then at my scuffed up shoes and looked for a shoe store. I looked through the rows of shoes and found a pair of sandal heels with cloth straps that you wrap around you leg and you tie it at the back into a bow.

I tried them on and walked around in them and they felt so comfortable! I looked at my phone to find that it was almost dinner. I wonder if Ryom- shoot! Echizen-Kun is still looking for me. I mentally slapped my forehead. Why do I keep calling him Ryoma-Kun? Because I'm so use to it! Gosh! I've been calling him that since a few months ago! And now he's back and I keep thinking Ryoma-Kun! I shook my head and bought the shoes. ECHIZEN-KUN! I screamed into my brain. I looked around for Echizen-Kun and found him no where. "I wonder if I should go and just grab something to eat." I asked myself.

"Not unless you mean you're getting it with me." Someone said.

I slowly turned to find golden eyes staring at my hazel eyes. "Echizen-Kun?' I asked.

He took off his cap and smirked. Oh my god. "The one and only." He said, "And I'm not letting you use that trick on me again about me touching you."  
>I couldn't help but break a smile. "Okay, "I said while raising my hands up, "I won't run away or do anything else."<br>Echizen smirked and extended his hand out to me. "Where would you like to eat princess?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Me**

**Chapter 4**

_**-Previous Chapter-**_

"_I wonder if I should go and just grab something to eat." I asked myself._

"_Not unless you mean you're getting it with me." Someone said._

_I slowly turned to find golden eyes staring at my hazel eyes. "Echizen-Kun?' I asked._

_He took off his cap and smirked. Oh my god. "The one and only." He said, "And I'm not letting you use that trick on me again about me touching you."  
>I couldn't help but break a smile. "Okay, "I said while raising my hands up, "I won't run away or do anything else."<br>Echizen smirked and extended his hand out to me. "Where would you like to eat princess?" _

**-Currently-(Normal POV)**

Sakuno eye's widened but then her eyes soften as a smile crept up onto her face. She grabbed the ends of her dress and bowed elegantly like a princess. "Where ever you shall take me."  
>Sakuno and Ryoma's eyes locked together and they burst into a laughing fit. Once they had settled down Sakuno's stomach growled. Sakuno's face became red. Ryoma smiled and held out his hand to her again. "Let's go to eat?" He said with a smile.<p>

Sakuno looked at his hand and then his face and then held his hand. His hand was warm against hers. There fingers entwined together and their temperatures in their hands matched each others.

**(Sakuno's POV)**

Oh my god his hand is so warm! His hand was rough but felt right against my soft hand. I couldn't believe I was acting like this! I shook my head furiously trying to get the thoughts out of my minds. I'm not going to fall for him! "Let's go to the carnival." Ryom-Echi- you know, screw that he's still Ryoma-Kun said.

I looked up at him with what seemed to be a confused look. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, we don't have school tomorrow and the carnival isn't far from here."  
>I doubted him but I shrugged. He had caught me so I couldn't do anything about it. "Let's go then." I said adding a smile.<p>

If I hadn't looked away from his face I swear to god I saw a tint of red on his cheeks but, I didn't want to look into his eyes. My heart was racing and it wouldn't stop. I sighed. It was getting harder and harder not noticing all of the new things about his body. He was looking around and I took my chance to look him up and down. As usual, he was built well, lean, and …hot. I turned red thinking of that one. I looked at our hands but then frowned. Tezuka-Sempai's hands were just like Ryoma-Kun's but…Ryoma-Kun's are…warmer. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

My head shot up as I shook my head. "I was just thinking!" I said while giggling a bit, "Don't worry!"  
><strong>(Ryoma POV)<strong>

God she was beautiful. Her hair was down and was lightly swaying as we moved. Her dress and the glow from the street lamps made her look like an angel. She was beautiful and I just couldn't help but stare. Her hand was so soft and I was afraid I'd crush it if I held on too tight. I turned to look at her to see her frowning. Her expression was so sad that it made my heart ache. Instead of saying something like 'who are you thinking of that's making you sad?' No, instead I said, "Is something wrong?"

God damn it I'm an idiot! She shook her head and smiled up at me. God I just wanted to kiss those soft lips-…OH MY GOD! I'm turning into my father! Ugh! Hormones are pumping through my veins and I don't know how long I can restrain myself from kissing her. I sighed. "Don't worry." She said.

I knew something was wrong whenever she said don't worry about it. Of course when you tell someone don't worry about it, you'll make them worry about it even more! God damn it!

**(Normal POV)**

The streets were getting more and more congested with people and noise that Sakuno and Ryoma were forced to literally be pressed against each other to make it through the crowds. Sakuno's breaths were shallow and she was holding onto Ryoma as tightly as she could. Ryoma had covered her with his tennis jacket because started looking at her with interest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I'm not going to sexually harass you." He said in a half serious, half joking way.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Sorry about that." She muttered.

Ryoma looked around through the crowds to see the entrance of the carnival a few yards away. "We're almost there." He said.

Sakuno nodded her head and followed him where ever he was leading her to. They had made it in one piece into the carnival and it was brightly lit and full of laughter and screaming. Sakuno smiled and looked around happily. If it weren't for the way she was dressed and her um…chest size you would have had mistaken her for a little kid.

Ryoma took Sakuno's hand and escorted her towards the food trucks. "What do you want to eat?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

Sakuno looked up, she hadn't actually tried thinking how much taller he was then her but now that she was looking he was almost a whole head taller (if Sakuno wasn't wearing her heels). Sakuno scanned through the names on the trucks and then pointed to one. "Crepes!" She said, "Tomo-Chan said that they're good! I've never had one before!"

Ryoma nodded her head and walked over to the food truck. He had bought two crepes one which was a dessert crepe, which was filled with Netella, bananas, strawberries, and a whole bunch of whip cream. The second crepe was a meal crepe which was a type of ham and cheese with some spinach in it. Sakuno looked at him confused when they didn't have two meal crepes. "We'll share so we'll have more room for more food." Ryoma pointed out when he noticed her confused look.

Sakuno turned pink. Ryoma took a bite of the crepe with the ham and handed it to Sakuno. She looked at the bite mark he had left and gulped. "_Oh my god where do I bite it?"_ She asked herself as she started to hyperventilate, "_If I bite the side he bit it would be an indirect kiss! But then what happens if he thinks that I wanted that?"_

Ryoma looked at her confused. "Is there something wrong with it?" He asked.

Sakuno looked up and shook her head and bit the other end of the crepe. She smiled and savored the taste. "It's delicious!" She said happily as she pasted it to him.

Ryoma handed her the dessert crepe. "This ones going to be even more delicious then." He said as he took a bite.

Sakuno took a bite and tasted chocolate, strawberries, a bit of banana, and a whole bunch of whip cream. She looked so happy. "Oh my gosh!" She said, "This is the best!"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and saw that he was laughing or chuckling into his free hand. Sakuno turned beat red. "What's so funny?" She asked embarrassed.

Ryoma swiped his finger across her chin and showed her the large amount of whip cream that was on her chin. Ryoma licked the whip cream off of his finger and Sakuno couldn't help but think of something really sexy about that. Sakuno wiped her chin and pasted the crepe to him.

They had walked around and it was almost midnight and Sakuno was getting exhausted. Ryoma looked behind him to see Sakuno slowing down. "Tired?" He asked.

Sakuno looked at him and shook her head stubbornly, "I'm fine!"

Ryoma took of his cap and ran his fingers through his silky black hair. Sakuno looked around and saw the huge Ferris wheel. Sakuno grabbed his shirt to get his attention and pointed to the Ferris wheel. "Can we go on that one before we leave?" She asked.

Ryoma shrugged as if he didn't care but he knew, I'd never say no to her when she wanted to do something that would light up her face. They had followed the still crowded area towards the line for the Ferris wheel. Sakuno looked up at the top. "How high do you think this does?" She asked out loud.

Ryoma shrugged. They had made it on the Ferris wheel and Sakuno was looking out the windows at the pretty colorful lights moving around. Ryoma couldn't help but smile when he saw her eyes shinning with excitement and happiness. "I'm guessing you're having fun now." Ryoma said while looking through the window to his left.

Sakuno was sitting on the cushion seat parallel to him and she nodded her head and looked out the same window as him. "Sorry…" She managed to say.

Suddenly, the Ferris wheel car that they were in swayed and knocked Sakuno forward into Ryoma. "Ouch." Sakuno moaned as she looked up, "What was that?"  
>Sakuno looked up to see golden eyes only a few inches away. She felt strong arms around her waist pulling her close. She also had her hands around his neck and her knee between his legs as if she was about to kiss him. Sakuno tried to untangle herself but Ryoma wouldn't let go. "Echizen-Kun?" She said unsurely.<p>

Ryoma was frowning. "Stop calling me that." He said.

Sakuno let out a nervous laugh. "What do you mean? What do you want me to call you then?" Sakuno asked.

"What you use to call me before…Sakuno." He said.

Sakuno felt a shiver run down her spin when she heard him say her name. Ryoma pulled her closer and inhaled her scent. "Echizen-Kun?" She said again now her heart beat was increasing fast.

She shut her eyes tight waiting for Ryoma to say something about her fast heart beats. Ryoma pulled her away enough so that they were looking eye-to-eye. Ryoma took one of Sakuno's hands and placed it on his chest where his heart was pounding. Sakuno was about to pull her hand back when she felt his fast heart beat. Sakuno looked at her hand and then back into Ryoma's captivating golden eyes. She knew if this continued…she'd fall for him…if she hadn't already had. "You're the only one who makes my heart beat like this." Ryoma said in a whisper, "And you're the only one who can make it stop."  
>Sakuno didn't know what to say. Ryoma never said anything like this to her before…so why now? Why? Sakuno's head was spinning. "Why?" She managed to say.<p>

Ryoma sighed as if it wasn't obvious. "Because I-"  
>Sakuno cut him off. "Not why you told me that but why didn't you tell me this before?" She said as tears threatened to keep her from finishing what she was saying, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to move abroad back to America?"<p>

Tears had already begun to form around her eyes. The door to the car opened and the Ferris wheel worker looked in and couldn't say anything. Ryoma untangled his arms around her waist. Sakuno stood up stiffly and left the Ferris wheel. Sakuno left quietly for the exit. Ryoma felt like punching something. He followed her of course but couldn't bring up a reason why he hadn't told her before. Sakuno hadn't even turned but I guess she had already had known Ryoma was behind her and handed him his jacket with a smile. Ryoma looked at his jacket and then at her face. Her smile wasn't reaching up to her eyes…like they usually did. "Thank you for today." She said in a sugar coated voice, "I appreciate it."  
>Ryoma nodded his head. "I'll walk you home." He said.<p>

Sakuno shook her head. "My house isn't far from her-"  
>"I'm walking you home." Ryoma said stubbornly and nudged her forward.<p>

Sakuno sighed in defeat and followed but just then she slipped. Ryoma spun around to see Sakuno on her bottom. Ryoma knelt down and looked her over for any injuries. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Sakuno nodded and tried standing up but, her right ankle responded with a surge of pain. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"My right ankle." She said in a whisper.

Ryoma scanned her leg and then removed her sandal heels. He lightly touched her foot and she let out a small scream which she muffled with her hand. "Does it hurt a lot?" He asked.

Sakuno nodded her head. Ryoma sighed picked her up bridal style but not before taking off both of her sandal heels. "What are you doing?" Sakuno said while covering her face.

Ryoma rolled his face as if it wasn't obvious why. "How else are you going to get home?" He asked.

Sakuno moaned. "At least carry me a different way!" She said.

Ryoma looked around. "No ones even here so it shouldn't matter how I carry you."

Sakuno shook her head. "That's not the problem!" She said, "It's embarrassing being carried like this!"

Ryoma looked around for anyone. "My lady," He said, "as your faithful knight I will carry as a princess should be carried."  
>Sakuno pouted. "Then as your princess I command you to carry me a different way."<br>Ryoma thought that over. "But, princess this is the only way I know how a princess should be carried."  
>"Just give me a piggy back then!" Sakuno said.<p>

Ryoma smirked. "As you wish Ojo-sama."

Sakuno sighed out of frustration. Time had pasted as they were walked through the silent streets. "You still didn't answer me." Sakuno muttered to him.

She was getting tired and her face was leaned against his back and his shoulder. "You just have to bring up the awkward question." Ryoma said with a sigh.

Sakuno didn't reply. Ryoma sighed in defeat thinking Sakuno was giving him the silent treatment. "To tell you the truth," Ryoma said, "I was afraid of telling you how I felt. I didn't know whether you would push me away or not."

Ryoma looked up at the moon. "I thought I was coming back sooner as well…I didn't know I'd be gone for so long."

There was still not answer. "Sakuno?" He said.

"Baka." Sakuno said as she started to break down in tears, "Baka."

"I'm sorry." Ryoma whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Me**

**Chapter 6**

_**-Previously-**_

"_Baka." Sakuno said as she started to break down in tears, "Baka."_

"_I'm sorry." Ryoma whispered._

**-Currently- (Sakuno's POV)**

I slammed my fist against the brick wall that I used to practice volleying. It ached and stung. I sighed I opened and closed my hand feeling the second wave a pain stinging my knuckle. "Sakuno!" Tomo-Chan called.

I spun around and hid my hand away from her. "Good morning Tomo-Chan." I said giving her a smile.

She looked behind me were I put my hand. "Is your hand alright?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Perfectly fine."

Tomo-Chan looked at me strangely to see if I would break and shrugged it off a few moments later. Her curious face and changed into a grin. I knew what she was about to ask. "How was your date with Ryoma-Sama?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "It was fine." I muttered, "Tomo-Chan I have to go…I'll tell you more about it later."  
>Tomo-Chan looked crestfallen but then put one a smile. "Alright then." She said cheekily, "I'll catch you later then.<p>

I waved my left hand. "Bye, bye." I said.

I sighed. I cried like a baby last night and I couldn't even say anything when he dropped me off at home. My hand stung.

I looked at my knuckles to find them bleeding. I sighed again geez- by the end of the day I might become suicidal. I walked to the nurse's office to fix my hand up. "Sensei," I called, "Can I get some bandage wraps?"

When I looked inside no one was in. I shrugged and went to the medicine cabinet and looked for the disinfectant spray and bandage wrapping for my hand. I sat down on the bed and started working my hand. Suddenly, there was a movement behind me and something wrapped around my waist. I stood up and automatically slapped the person with my hand. "Ow." They said.

I blinked a few times and then gasped. "This day couldn't get any worst." I said mentally.

**(Normal POV)**

There was a large red hand print on the side of Ryoma's face. He touched it and winced. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You put you're hands on me you pervert!" Sakuno screamed as her face became red.

"You're the one who sat here."  
>Sakuno sighed and sat on the nurse's seat and started spraying her hand with the disinfectant. "What happened to your hand?" Ryoma asked as he got out of the bed.<p>

"I hit the wall." Sakuno said bluntly.

Ryoma was quiet. Sakuno looked over to see Ryoma covering his mouth ready to burst out laughing. "Go ahead and laugh then." Sakuno said.

Just liked that, Ryoma started laughing. "You're such a klutz!" He said.

Sakuno rolled her eyes. She tried bandaging her right hand but it was kind of hard. It looked like a five year old did it and it was loosely wrapped. Sakuno shrugged and then walked off. She'd just have Tomo help her fix it. Ryoma grabbed her bandaged hand. "Ow." Sakuno said as he pressed down on it.

"Is it bleeding?" He asked.

Sakuno nodded her head. Ryoma sighed and unwrapped the bandage. He looked at it and sucked in his breath and let it out slowly. "What?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma shook his head and carefully rewrapped it. "Nothing."  
>Once Ryoma had finished there was an odd atmosphere forming between the two of them. Sakuno began to get all twitchy. "About yesterday." Ryoma said.<p>

Sakuno sat up straighter. "What about it?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm really sorry."  
>Sakuno's heart hurt. It was still aching. She shook her head. "You apologizing yesterday was already enough." She stated, "You didn't know that you were going to be gone that long, I understand. Don't worry about it."<br>Ryoma looked into her eyes and looked like her was looking at something inside of her. Some sort of feelings showing her eyes that would betray what she was saying. Ryoma held her wounded hand with both of his. "Then why are you crying?"  
>Sakuno's eyes widened. She touched her cheeks to feel the wetness of her tears. She quickly wiped it away and stood up. "Sensei is probably worried about me." She mumbled as she headed for the door.<p>

She was about to open with when Ryoma's hand slammed into the door. Sakuno jumped and turned to looked at Ryoma. He was looming over her. She was having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Ryoma-Kun, what are you doing?" She asked feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Ryoma was frowning. "You didn't answer my question."  
>Both of his hands were blocking Sakuno from leaving and he was in her bubble. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sakuno said as she looked side to side for away pasted him.<p>

Ryoma lowered his head so his mouth was next to her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Sakuno tried pushing him away but as usual, it was futile. "I'm not crying." Sakuno said trying to keep herself from making some sort of dirty sound with his mouth so close to her ear.

Ryoma slammed his hand against the wall. "Don't play this shit on me." He said.

Sakuno looked up to see him looking at her. She couldn't take the pressure of his look. She hated it. She was going to break down and start letting everything out. Sakuno opened her mouth and then closed it. She couldn't speak. If she did she would start crying but, the tears had already started running down her face. She tried to wipe them away but the kept coming. "I missed you so much." Sakuno said through her hiccups and quick breaths, "I wanted to see you so badly!"

Ryoma's eyes softened. He gently grabbed her head and put it against his chest and held her. She was shaking and she continued to cry. She started to punch him. "I hate you." She said through her cries, "I hate you! I missed you so much!"  
>Ryoma patted her head. "Are you sure you hate me?" He asked her, "If you hate me then, why are you missing me?"<br>Sakuno stopped and looked at him. She started to cry again. "Because I liked you!" Sakuno said, "I liked you so much."  
>Ryoma's eyes widened as Sakuno kissed him on the lips. She looked at him and then opened the door. "But, that was in the past." She whispered and shut the door behind her.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Me**

**Chapter 7!**

I sighed. I couldn't help it, I was feeling super depressed. I grabbed my bag and headed to the door. "Sakuno you're leaving already?" Tomo-Chan asked.

I faked the best smile I could and nodded my head. "I'm kind of tired."  
>Tomo frowned. She probably knew something was wrong with me but just nodded my head. "I'll talk to you later then."<br>I nodded my head in reply and walked out of class. I couldn't take it…I was anxious. I turned red with embarrassment remembering that I had just kissed the freaking guy. I slapped my face to snap myself out of it. I shook my head furiously as people around me looked at me funny. I was already half way home when someone grabbed me. Out of fear and something I usually do when someone freaks me out I screamed. The person jumped back and looked frightened. I looked to see that it was Ryoma-Kun. I cursed under my breath, I didn't want to see him…not now, and probably not for a while. I continued my way to my home to hear footsteps behind me. I frowned. "Why are you following me?" I asked without turning back, "Or have you actually become a stalker?"  
>There was no reply. I shrugged and continued. I had made it to my house and was getting the house key out. I had unlocked the door and opened it but it slammed close before I could get in. I turned around to see Ryoma-Kun pressed against me looking…angry? It startled me…I'd never seen him look like this. "Talk to me." He stated.<p>

I huffed out a breath acting totally different from how I'd act at school. "Well I'm talking to you now aren't I?" I snapped, "So what do you want?"  
>He just stared at me with his golden eyes and they…twinkled? He leaned closer to me and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I pushed him away immediately after my brain started pumping again. "What the heck!" I screamed as my face heated up, "What?"<br>He started laughing at me. Full blown laughing at me. I was angry. I hated this embarrassing feeling so, I kicked his shin. He groaned and clutched his shin. "Don't laugh at me you ass!" I screamed, "And not ever try anything like that again!"  
>I opened my door and slammed the door. The frame shook but then settled after a few moments. I slid down on the floor and started to cry like a hysterical baby. I never said anything as rude as that before. The tears wouldn't stop…I'm the worst…I said all of those mean things…especially…to the person I love.<p>

OH MY GOD! Sorry! I made Sakuno super OOC! Well people have those days where they act something totally unlike how they are and sooo….RYOMA AND SAKUNO HAD THAT DAY TODAY!

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Me**

**Chapter 8**

Sakuno was super nervous as she walked down the halls of the school. She kept looking left and right to make sure she didn't bump into a certain tennis player. The bell had rung for class and she had safely made it to class with no encounters with him. Sakuno sat down in her desk and tried to calm down. Tomo sat beside her and nudged Sakuno with her elbow. "What's going on between you and Ryoma-Sama?" Tomo asked curiously.

Sakuno sighed and put her head down on the cool desk. "A lot." Sakuno replied.

Before Tomo could ask Sakuno what she meant, the teacher came in and class had begun. Sakuno looked in the back of the room where Ryoma would sit and found it vacant. "Where is Echizen-Kun?" The teacher asked as he looked up from the attendance sheet.

When no one answered he shrugged and continued marking people off. A few minutes on the clock ticked and then the door opened. Everyone turned to look who it was to find the sharp golden eyes staring right through you. Sakuno pulled up the textbook to keep Ryoma from seeing her face. Tomo looked over at Sakuno and nudged her. Sakuno looked at Tomo and then buried her nose back in the book. Tomo frowned and started to scribble something down on a paper and then placed it on Sakuno's desk. Sakuno looked up and then unfolded the note. _Wats wron with u?_

Wrote back. **Ryoma**

Tomo looked at the note with a confused look and then wrote back and tossed the paper back. _Wats ben goin on betwen u 2?_

**A lot**

_As I ask b4 like wat?_

**I kissed Ryoma.**

Tomo nearly choked on her own saliva and everyone's' attention was on her. Sakuno patted her back but then immediately went back in putting her head in the book. Ryoma was already sitting in his seat in the back of the room staring at Sakuno curiously. Tomo looked back to see Ryoma just staring at Sakuno with a curious look. _Wen were u planin 2 tel me this? P.S. Ryoma-Sama is starin at u._

Sakuno didn't take the chance of looking into Ryoma's eyes and just shook her head and passed the note back after she had responded back. **When it happened but a lot happened so I didn't have time to tell you. He also kissed me yesterday -_-.**

Tomo gasped again in shock and people looked at Tomo oddly. "Tomo stop what ever you're doing and pay attention will you?" The teacher said irritated and then continued on with his lesson.

_OMG! R u guys datin?_

Now it was time for Sakuno to start choking. Everyone looked startled to see Sakuno start choking out of no where. "Are you alright Sakuno?" The teacher asked concerned.

Tomo tsked because the teacher liked Sakuno better then her when she was choking. Sakuno nodded her head embarrassed and buried her head back into the textbook. **No**

_Y not?_

**I just don't want to have one.**

Tomo sighed and shook her head sadly. _Uve ben waitin 4 Ryoma 4 so long and now u dnt evn wnt him!_

**Well I guess I'm just not up for it.**

_Y not?_

**Because I just got out of a relationship!**

_But u like him dnt u?_

**Yes, is there a problem with that? Would you like me to say it to spell it out for you?  
><strong> Sakuno was getting irritated by Tomo interrogating her. Tomo tossed the paper back to Sakuno. _Yes._

Sakuno frowned and looked at her best friend to see her grinning at her. **Fine then, I L-I-K-E R-Y-O-M-A. Happy?**

"What do you have there Tomo?" The teacher asked as he walked down the isle where Tomo was sitting.

Tomo cursed and tried to ripe the paper but the teacher swiped it out of her hands. Sakuno started to freak out. "You can't do that!" Tomo protested as she stood up.

Everyone already knew if you were caught passing notes with someone, they would be read aloud. "And why not?" The teacher challenged, "This is my classroom and these are my rules."

Sakuno was turning beat read getting ready for the worst. "Alright class would you like to know what Tomo and another female were talking about?" The teacher asked in a bully manner.

The other students snickered and beckoned him to read it. The homeroom teacher skimmed down it and then smirked. Sakuno gulped and when the teacher looked directly at her she knew that he had figured out that the other person was her. The teacher sighed disappointed and disapproved of it and then pinned it to the chalkboard. "Echizen you're name is included on this so you might want to have a look at this after class."  
>Ryoma looked up and rose one of his brows and then looked at Tomo to Sakuno and already knew who wrote it. "Okay," He said.<p>

Sakuno gasped. Tomo looked at Sakuno and quietly apologized to her. Class had already ended and everyone was racing to the board to read the note. Sakuno pulled Tomo out of the class before anyone could say anything about them.

**-Roof-**

**(Sakuno's POV)**

I was freaking out! What if Ryoma-Kun sees it! I wrote in big letters that I liked him! I was mad not at Tomo but at sensei for putting it up. I sighed and started to become gloomy. "Cheer up Sakuno!" Tomo said trying to cheer me up.

I sighed and looked up at her. "I didn't want him to chase after me!"

Tomo started laughing hysterically. I was fuming. "What's so funny?" I asked while turning scarlet.

"If you haven't notice, Ryoma has been chasing after you since he got here."

I shouldn't be shocked by that statement but none the less I was. Speak of the devil. The door to the roof slammed open and Ryoma came striding in. Tomo gasped and then smirked. "Don't you dare." I warned her as she backed away towards the door.

Tomo saluted to me like a marine and raced down the stairs. I tried to follow her but Ryoma was blocking the way. He had shut the door and walking towards me.

**(Normal POV)**

Sakuno was looking for a way to escape but found no way except for the door and she knew that Ryoma would catch up to her if she even tried. "What is it?" Sakuno asked with a smile.

Ryoma looked serious and was scaring Sakuno. Sakuno backed up and tried to keep her nervousness off of her face. "Is it true?" He asked sternly as the room between was becoming less and less.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakuno said trying to play dumb.

Ryoma pulled out the note and showed it to her. "Does this ring a bell to you?"  
>Sakuno gulped and slowly nodded her head. "What about it?" She asked with her voice turning into a whisper.<p>

Ryoma let go of the paper and let it be taken by the wind. Sakuno followed it with her eyes but then was drawn back with Ryoma grabbing her hands. Sakuno looked up at Ryoma to see so many emotions running across them. He touched her face softly and then moved some loose strands of hair from her face. "Did you mean what you wrote?" He asked with his voice in a whisper.

Sakuno turned bright red but nodded her head nonetheless. Ryoma let out a relief sigh and he loosened up. Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma with a soft smile on his face. Sakuno was dazzled but she had to resist. "I can't Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno said as she regained her voice, "I'm just not ready."  
>Ryoma leaned his forehead against hers. "You are." He whispered back, "You're just afraid to get hurt."<br>Sakuno's eyes widened as she looked up at Ryoma for an explanation. "You don't want to be hurt and you don't want people to hurt you but you do know pushing me away like this is actually hurting both of us." He said softly.

Sakuno shook her head. "That's not true." Sakuno whispered as she looked away from Ryoma.

"Then look at me while you say it."  
>Sakuno shook her head. "I can't."<br>"Because it's not true."  
>Tears were welling up in Sakuno's eyes and felt like a child. Ryoma wiped the tears away and tipped her chin up so they were looking at each other. "I won't hurt you." He whispered as he grew closer, "If I ever do you can hit me with anything you can find out embarrass me like hell."<br>Sakuno started to full out cry. She hugged Ryoma tightly and cried into his shirt. Ryoma smiled and inhaled her lovely strawberry fragrance and lightly patted her until she was done crying. Time ticked and the bell for the end of lunch rung. Sakuno's head shot up puffy and red and her hair disarranged. "Oh no!" She said nervously, "We're going to be late for class!"  
>Before Sakuno could go to the door, Ryoma pulled her into him and carried her bridal style. "We're ditching." He proclaimed.<p>

Sakuno gasped. "That's horrible! Come on! Put me down Ryoma-Kun!"  
>Before Sakuno could say anymore Ryoma's lips were pressed hers. Before Sakuno could respond back Ryoma pulled back and smirked. "If you want more kisses then you'll have to ditch with me today."<br>Sakuno pouted. "Only today right?" She asked.

Ryoma nodded his head as they or he walked down the stairs towards the main entrance. Sakuno sighed in defeat and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess but if I get in trouble I'm going to have to punish you." Sakuno said.

Ryoma couldn't help but laugh and Sakuno laughed with him.

When they were out school they walked to the park hand in hand and Ryoma stopped in front of a cherry blossom tree. "I love you." He confessed.

Sakuno smiled. "I love you too." She said.

They both kissed and had the best high school years together!

_Fin~_


End file.
